objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
The Battle For Dream Island Water Park!/Insectophobe's Nightmare 4
Insectophobe's Nightmare 4 is the ninth episode of The Battle For Dream Island Water Park! In this episode, the contestants participate in a bug-guessing contest. Transcript SOCCER BALL: Hey Golf Ball, I noticed you didn't turn in your test. GOLF BALL: (facepalms) I knew I was forgetting something. But I did fine on the test. I got 15/15! (Ice Cube runs by.) GOLF BALL: Ice Cube, what is going on here? (Match and Pencil walk up.) MATCH: Ice Cube, you are sooooo kicked out of the alliance! ICE CUBE: Whaaa? PENCIL: Match! What's wrong with you? MATCH: Ice Cube, like pushed me into the pool! ICE CUBE: It was an accident! PENCIL: Yeah! Ice Cube wouldn't push you into the pool on purpose unless you upset her! ICE CUBE: I hope you get eliminated, Match! You're getting a little too needy! (Needle shows up and slaps Ice Cube.) NEEDLE: Don't call me Needy! (Announcer appears.) ANNOUNCER: Hey guys, it's time for Cake at Stake. Cake at Stake Team Yoylecake (Da-da-da-da-da-da-Cake! At! Stake!) CONTROLLY: Team Yoylecake! Long time, no see! We got seven of each type of vote for each team. ANNOUNCER: First let's get to the likes. Flight Helmet got a like. Puffball got two. But Marshmallow wins the prize with four. MARSHMALLOW: It's a good thing Bouncy Ball isn't here. He would've freaked out about that. Anyway, what's my prize? MEPHONE4: You get to choose two people to switch teams. But wait till after Cake at Stake. MARSHMALLOW: Okay. ANNOUNCER: Water Balloon and Puffball, you have two Win Tokens. Book and Marshmallow, you each have one Win Token. Would any of you like to use a Win Token now? BOOK, MARSHMALLOW, PUFFBALL, and WATER BALLOON: No. CONTROLLY: Okay then. Now for the dislikes. Everyone except Match, Paintbrush, Shelly, and Soap is safe with no dislikes. MEGAPHONE: Soap got one dislike, so she's safe. However, Match, Paintbrush, and Shelly are tied with two dislikes each. GAMEBOARD: We'll need another tiebreaker. I'm thinking of a number from 1 to 10. Whoever gets the closest to the number I'm thinking of is safe. MATCH: I think it's like, three. PAINTBRUSH: I think it's seven. SHELLY: Is it four? GAMEBOARD: Shelly is safe! She guessed it exactly! The number I was thinking of was the number four! SLURPY: Wait, Paintbrush! Before they fling you, I'd like to know the answer to that question everyone's wondering about you. Are you a boy or a girl? PAINTBRUSH: Well... WATER BALLOON: (interrupts) Personally, I think Paintbrush is a boy. PIE: I think Paintbrush is a girl. SHELLY: Paintbrush, which of them is right? PAINTBRUSH: Well, the one who's right is... (gets sent to the TLC before he/she can finish his/her sentence) SLURPY: I guess we'll have to wait to find out. Hopefully, episode 11 of Inanimate Insanity II will clear up the confusion. MATCH: Quick, Pence-Pence! Activate the elimination prevention plan! PENCIL: Sorry, Match. This'll teach you not to be so... (whispers in Match's ear) ...needy. (Match is sent to the TLC as well.) Team Candylicious MEPHONE4: Welcome back, Team Candylicious! Let's get to the likes. Boat, Soccer Ball, and Suitcase each got one like, but Baseball wins the prize with four likes. CONTROLLY: Your prize is MLB gear. BASEBALL: Sigh. ANNOUNCER: Now for the dislikes. Hot Dog is safe with no dislikes. (PSB tosses cake to Hot Dog, but as Hot Dog is about to catch it, he drops it.) MEGAPHONE: Everyone else except Boat, Bomby, Chocolatey, Pinecone, and Popsicley is safe with no dislikes. POPSICLEY: What? Why am I in the bottom five? CONTROLLY: I have no idea. (TV displays the votes.) ANNOUNCER: Bomby, Chocolatey, and Pinecone are safe with one dislike each. Boat and Popsicley are eliminated with two each. SNOWFLAKE: There goes my alliance. (Boat and Popsicley are sent to the TLC.) WOAH Bunch 2 CONTROLLY: Long time no see, WOAH Bunch 2! Let's get to the likes. Baskety, Boombox, and Horn each got one like. Shieldy wins the prize with four. MEPAD: Your prize is a hang glider. SHIELDY: Awesome! HORN: Easy for you to say! ANNOUNCER: Yellow Face, you have an Immunity Token. Would you like to use it now? YELLOW FACE: OF COURSE NOT! I JUST REJOINED! WHY WOULD ANYONE... ANNOUNCER: I know, vote for you. Well, for one thing, you cheated on the test. PEN: And you don't sell recovery centers with your Bubble Transformers. You should've known that one. It was your commercial. YELLOW FACE: Hmm... THEN I'LL USE IT! ANNOUNCER: Okay. And Pen, what are you doing here? You're not on this team. (sends Pen out of the Cake at Stake place) Anyway, Yellow Face, since you used your Immunity Token here, you still have your Lose Token. (takes Yellow Face's Immunity Token) GAMEBOARD: Everyone except Fries, Pepper, and Stethoscope is safe with no dislikes. CONTROLLY: Someone else is still safe with no dislikes. And that someone is... (TV displays the votes.) CONTROLLY: Stethoscope! Fries and Pepper are eliminated with one and two dislikes, respectively. MEPHONE4: Yellow Face would have been eliminated with four dislikes if he didn't use his Immunity Token. (Fries and Pepper are sent to the TLC.) Golf Ball's chances of winning Golf Ball's chances of winning just went from 1.515% to 1.6%. What will Marshmallow do with her prize? MEGAPHONE: Marshmallow, it's time for you to use your prize. Pick two people. They have to be on different teams. The two people you pick will switch teams. MARSHMALLOW: I think Soap and Baskety should switch teams. MEPAD: Okay then. Soap is now on WOAH Bunch 2, and Baskety is now on Team Yoylecake. The contest ANNOUNCER: I have a jar of bugs here. Guess how many bugs are in the jar, anywhere from 1 to 1000. Whoever gets closest to the actual number of bugs in the jar wins immunity for their team. They also get a random token. The contest ends November 16th. Results MEPHONE4: Well, we got a lot of guesses. ANNOUNCER: To be exact, we got guesses from Baskety, Bomby, Book, Eraser, Golf Ball, Hot Dog, Marshmallow, Music Note, Pen, Pencil, Ruby, Shelly, Snowflake, Soccer Ball, and Yellow Face. MEPAD: Here's a chart showing everyone's guesses. *Baskety - 616 *Bomby - 500 *Book - 895 *Eraser - 1000 *Golf Ball - 1000 *Hot Dog - 763 *Marshmallow - 674 *Music Note - 656 *Pen - 789 *Pencil - 437 *Ruby - 320 *Shelly - 1 *Snowflake - 558 *Soccer Ball - 330 *Yellow Face - 666 ANNOUNCER: The correct number of bugs in the jar is 374. Soccer Ball was the closest. He guessed 330. SOCCER BALL: But what token do I get? MEPAD: (generates a random token) You get a Swap Token. CONTROLLY: So that means Team Candylicious wins, and Teams Yoylecake, Water-Dr. Fizz, and WOAH Bunch 2 are up for elimination. Click here to vote. Voting ends November 18th. GAMEBOARD: And just so you know, when voting for prizes, "Other" is no longer an option. We keep getting useless prize suggestions. Epilogue SOCCER BALL: Hey, speakery, what exactly is a Swap Token? ANNOUNCER: If your team is up for elimination, you can swap votes with a contestant of your choice. SOCCER BALL: Good to know. Thanks! Just so you know what tokens everyone has... *Book, Leafy, Marshmallow, Music Note, and Yin-Yang each have one Win Token. *Puffball and Water Balloon each have two Win Tokens. *Yellow Face has a Lose Token. *Soccer Ball has a Swap Token. Category:TBFDIWP